Treasure Planet: Help Me Fly
by DeviantMoonLover
Summary: Sequel to Treasure Planet: The World Where We Met. Jim Hawkins and Orianna Manson are back! After a harsh break up 3 years ago, Orianna throws herself into her art and a dangerous city, while Jim travels as far away from home as possible. But when Silver sends out a distress signal, fate throws them together once more. Will they find Silver and their way back to each other? HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I was re-reading this to help me write the new chapters and Eww! it was all mistakey... So I fixed it as much as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

* * *

_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of the Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades, swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that in remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds: Treasure Planet._

That was the classic story that had become a myth. Five years ago, we discovered a map and set off on an adventure to find that legendary treasure. It was quite the journey. Danger, betrayal, exotic places, the whole nine yards. We battled pirates, defied a black hole, met some new friends, and accidentally destroyed the very planet we set out to find. At least we answered the question as to how Flint roamed space stealing treasure. I even managed to fall in love during all the chaos. My name is Orianna Manson.

My room pulsed with the vibration from my stereo. I couldn't work without eardrum-bursting music. It became a habit that got me in trouble many many times. ( I like to work at night when everyone is sleeping) I picked up the bucket of electric blue and poured it over the large canvas. I picked up the edge and and tilted it enough that the paint ran down but not over the edge. This was just a weird thingy I was doing, trying out some modern art stuff. Just weird ways to put the paint on the paper and see how it turned out. Until this painting was sold, it was not open for interpretation. I've heard some pretty insane stuff with the interpretation of modern art. A small blue dot does not symbolize the joy and suffering of the black man!

"Orianna! Are you almost ready?!" I heard a loud voice through my bedroom door.

"Yup! I'll be right there!" I placed my unfinished canvas against the wall opposite the window and sunlight. Good thing my mom shouted for me. I get lost in my thoughts and art too easily. That's actually how I got into this mess! I ducked under my bed and pulled out a few suitcases. I stuffed years worth of clothing into 3 suitcases in 1 minute.

I burst through the door and tossed my suitcases down the stairs. I slipped on my jacket, grabbed my purse and slid down the stairs' railing. My boots made a loud 'thud' when they hit the wood floors. I branded all these sensations into my brain. It would be a long time until I heard my familiar shoes on my familiar floors.

"Hurry Orianna or we'll be late," My mom nagged as she walked out the door.

"Mom? Do you mind if I take my solar surfer out?" I asked. My mom pouted.

"It's your last day here. You have to ride with us," My mom crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look intimidating.

"Please mom," I was prepared to go on my knees. "You guys can take me to the spaceport. This is my last chance to ride one. Nos Astra isn't exactly solar surfer compatible,"

My mom was silent for a minute, but eventually walked passed me and gestured for me to go. She was a little pissed off but she would get over it. I ran to the backyard and flung open the shed doors. There she was. My new solar surfer. I named her 'Lola' and I bought her a few months ago. I activated her and jumped on. I was piercing through the atmosphere a second later. The wind felt wonderful and really calmed my nerves.

Stomping my foot down, the rockets' power fizzled down. The robo cops were already a little weary of me. I passed over several mining sites. What else was there on Montressor? I passed over a very familiar sight. The sight of the old lake. It fell victim to strip-mining 2 years ago.

_Good residence_

I slammed my foot down and blasted forward. Screw the cops! Less than a minute later, I passed over the Benbow Square and the Inn came into view. I touched down and propped Lola against the side of the building. It was nice of my friends to throw me a 'going away' party. My parents were just tagging along. They were still pissed off at me for my decision to not go to college. I was moving to Nos Astra on the planet Illium to work in a gallery. I even got a sweet deal on an apartment in the middle of the city. So many perks when your one of the people who discovered Treasure Planet.

I breathed deeply and mentally prepared myself. I grasped the knob and twisted it open.

"Orianna!" Four little voices screamed. A powerful force smashed into my body, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey guys!" I grinned when I balanced myself. I wrapped my arms around the four little 5 year olds.

"Orianna! Where have you been!?" Evangeline, Valentina, Josephine purred together.

"Yeah," Delbert Jr. joined in.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys. I've been busy painting," I laughed and petted DJ on his hair. (I gave him that nickname)

"Good evening, Orianna!" I heard the Doc's voice.

I turned and saw Amelia and Delbert Doppler, happily married couple of five years. I embraced them both tightly.

"How are you, dear?" Amelia asked me.

"Are you excited?" The Doc asked.

"More like nervous," I admitted. "I haven't even met my roommate yet,"

"Illium is an quite the dangerous city. It's like Omega, only with more extravagant shoes," Amelia warned me for the fifth time. She always acted motherly to me. It was kinda a pain since I already had a mother but I looked up to her. She was so worldly and sophisticated. Amelia has been all over the place so she always knew what she was talking about. She was sort of against me moving to Illium since the place wasn't exactly...moral. Well, it was just that most things on Illium were legal, like drugs and slavery. Also the place was practically made of corrupted corporations and rich influential people of all kinds. I figured I would have a few good adventures there.

"I'll be okay, honestly," I put my hand over my heart.

"Orianna!" I heard someone happily say my name. I turned around and saw my other mother. (The nice other mother. Not the creepy beldam from Coraline)

"Hello, Sarah!" I gave Mrs. Hawkins a long loving hug.

"Come in, Orianna. Everything is all set in the dining room," Mrs. Hawkins placed her hand on my back and lead me through her galaxy famous Inn, the four kids clinging to my leg.

They really went all out. The place was cleared out, reserved only for family and close friends. My parents were already sitting at the table. I was about to sit at the table when I heard a familiar loud crash.

_Oh God..._

"Ohhhh ORI?!" A high pitched voice yelled out. That damn nickname stuck to me like white on rice.

"H-Hey B.E.N.," I waved nervously as I saw the golden robot rush out of the kitchen with his white chef hat.

"Oh Ori! I'm gunna miss you sooooo much! My bestest buddy!" B.E.N. Latched onto me and sobbed. I rubbed his back.

"Don't worry. I'll visit as often as I can," I promised him.

I suddenly felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and saw little blonde kitty, Evangeline.

"Sit with me," The kitten pulled me over to a chair and forced me down. She than took the chair next to my own. Evangeline was always like this: possessive of me. It made me feel special. She always wanted me around.

_Unlike someone..._

I pushed the bitter feelings away and just enjoyed the company of all my friends and family. I ate B.E.N.'s delicious food until I was ready to burst. (It's funny that a robot with no sense of taste can make such awesome food) I danced with the three kittens and DJ until my old ass couldn't keep up with the young. For the rest of the evening, everyone just talked. I had a awesome time, until my dad mentioned the dreaded _unspoken_.

"So where's Jim?"

Everyone froze, including me. My own throat tried to kill me and closed up. Good. I didn't want to breathe. I suddenly felt the urge to shoot someone.

"Oh, he's on a voyage right now. He's serving with Captain George Fletcher," Mrs. Hawkins tried to keep her tone balanced but I could tell she was a little nervous. Probably wondering what my reaction will be. I said nothing.

"That's amazing," My mom said.

"He is an fine spacer," Amelia agreed.

"When is Jim coming back?" DJ dangerously asked.

Everyone became silent again.

"I'm not sure. He's usually gone for a few months," Mrs. Hawkins said.

"Of course he is," I hissed out. Even the children could sense the venom in my voice. After sulking in my seat for a few seconds, I looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at me. I excused myself and told them I was getting some air.

I ran outside and shimmied up the side of the large Inn. I climbed up to the roof and sat at the highest point. I sorta missed the old days. I was happy for Mrs. Hawkins and her amazing Inn but all the light from the ships it attracted really made it hard to see the stars.

Memories of the old days were not safe and everyone felt it. My emotions were a like minefield. Everyone had to be careful around me. One wrong move and I was blown to pieces. I became less sensitive when I accepted the fact that we were over. It felt nice to notice how bright the sun is. I didn't need Jim to see how beautiful the world is.

Icy sterling silver touched my skin, making me quiver. I reached into my shirt and pulled out the little wing on the chain. For the first year, I hated it. The second year, it was entombed in a velvet box at the bottom of a dresser drawer because I just couldn't throw it away. Third year, it became less ugly to me. Now I couldn't take it off.

I clutched the metal in my hand and held it to my heart. Why was I so weak? It's been three years and I'm still struggling. I felt a painful lump grow in my throat and my eyes sting. It didn't matter that we broke up. It wouldn't have mattered if I stayed. The result would always be the same. I just needed to adjust but...

_I can't fly without you_

* * *

Next Chapter

_"Hello?!" I heard a voice from the hall._

_"Oh, hi! In here!" I called from my room._

_A girl a bit older than me came into my room. She looked like she was 25. She had pale skin, short blond hair in two high pigtails and really cool green eyes._

_"Hey, so you're my new roommate?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm Orianna," I grinned._

_"Cool, I'm Tira," She reached out to shake my hand. "Hey, I've heard about you,"_

_'Oh god,' that crap follows you for the rest of your life. "R-Really?"_


	2. Losing My Mind

**A/N****: Still trying to get inspired and clean up grammar! How am I doing so far?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Jim Hawkins or Treasure Planet or Illium. I do own Orianna though**

**Thank you reading. Please review!**

* * *

"Bunk with me tonight?"

I looked up and saw my mom in my doorway.

"Kay,"

My mom walked into my room and sat on my bed beside me.

"You excited?" She rubbed my back.

"Kinda feels like I'm leaving forever," I admitted. It was weird to see my room like this.

When we got back from my 'Going Away' party, we finished up the real packing. My room was completely bare, except for the 17 boxes stacked around the place. The only things left were my empty desk, book cases, and a bare mattress. All my stuff was being shipped to Thessia tonight. I would be leaving early tomorrow morning. The moving truck was downstairs. My dad was moving all my things downstairs. We were supposed to be helping, but I just felt laying on my bed.

"But you're not. This is just your first time on your own," My mom smiled.

"Not really," I flipped over on my back. "Remember my adventure 5 years ago?"

"How could I not?" my mom said. "That's how I know you'll be fine. And you know you can come home anytime and I can make it to Illium in a matter of hours,"

For some reason, I didn't feel any better. I wanted to leave. I needed to leave, but I was a little frightened. Every adult that ever existed preaches that change is good, that people need change, but I wasn't ready. I was a freaking walking contradiction 'cause I was the one who set this whole thing up for myself. What happened to me? I used to be a kick ass adventurer. Now I just doubted myself all the time. I guess I'm not very good at committing...to anything.

"Grrmmm," I murmured and rolled over back on my belly.

"Hey, only your stuff is leaving tonight," my mom said. "You still have a little more time, Orianna,"

"It will be great..., right?" I looked up at her.

"Oh course. I've been to Illium a few times. It's definitely the place to make a name for yourself," my mom grinned.

"Really? You think I can do it?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I know you can. You're my brilliant, talented daughter. You can definitely make it..., even without a college degree," My mom quickly added.

"Thanks, mom," I sat up.

"Don't worry about. It'll be gr-"

"Jackie!" we heard my dad's voice from the window. We stood up and went over to the window. "A little help!?"

"Coming!" My mom and giggled in secret. My mom hunched over and picked up one my boxes. "Better get these boxes down stairs,"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I was quiet the whole way to the spaceport for a number of reasons. 1. I was trying to engrave Montressor in my brain 2. my mom was singing to oldies and I was trying to tune her out. Lots and lots of memories everywhere you looked. A pleasant wave of nostalgia waved over me. I guess...I would miss this place.

My mom set the ship down near the gate. I hopped out of the ship and grabbed my backpack from the trunk. I looked over at my ship. Oh, it was so glorious, it beckoned me. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, a little too tightly.

"Good-bye, Orianna," I heard my mom whisper. I hugged her back just as tightly. "I'm so proud of you and if your father was here, he's say the same,"

"Thanks, mom" I said into her sweater.

"If you need me for anything, anything at all, I can be there in a few hours," My mom assured me.

"Don't worry mom, I will," Hopefully, I wouldn't. "I love you,"

"Love you too, honey," Without another word, we parted ways. I couldn't be too sad. She was my mother and I would definitely see her again. I boarded the standard transport ship and took my place among the other passengers. It was pretty nice. I didn't feel too panicked about the fact that I wound be trapped here for a several hours. I could feel the ship rise off the ground and power up.

_I couldn't believe I forgot what it was like_

The ship thrusted itself forward. Unfortunately, the laws of physics demanded I stay in place. I was thrown backwards against a few other passengers. Several hands were placed on my back and I was shoved. I forgot how strong the force was. There was always someone who kept me from going backwards. Ew, bad thinking. For the rest of my trip, I sat in the corner and minded my own business. Playing bejeweled and sudoku can really keep your mind occupied.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Illium was like a gorgeous, shining crystal. It was so different. I was finally on one of the capital planets, at least in the Crescent Nebula. It was so different from any of the worlds I've seen, let alone been on. I've mostly been on mining or agricultural worlds that were mostly colonized by humans. Nos Astra was completely different. Everywhere I looked there was clean glowing industry. It was like the future. Everything was chrome tinted with different colors. Everything looked so...rich!

I managed to find a transportation hub in the crowd and get a cab. I took in all the sites as I traveled through the different districts. My new home was in the Kora District. It wasn't famous or anything, but it was clean and pretty safe. The building I lived in was beautiful and over a hundred years old. I figured out my way to my apartment. To my delight, it was already fully furnished and even the fridge was fully stocked, but something was weird about the place. I...could hear everything. I ran my hand down the wall.

_Ah Ha!_

So that's why. The walls were made of a special material called rockwool. Kinda like fiber glass. It absorbed sound waves making anything in the room sound more clear...I think. That's what the internet told me anyway. Also everywhere I looked there was equipment. Like expensive looking speakers and an expensive computer. My roommate must have been an aspiring tech guy. My new bedroom was surprisingly big. There was a bed, desk, and a big closet. I saw the delivery truck found the place fine. There were boxes all over the place. It would take me forever to unpak all this shit!

"Hello?!" I heard a voice from the hall.

"Oh, hi! In here!" I called from my room.

A girl a bit older than me came into my room. She looked like she was 25. She had pale skin, short blond hair in two high pigtails and really cool green eyes.

"Hey, so you're my new roommate?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Orianna," I grinned.

"Cool, I'm Tira," She reached out to shake my hand. "Hey, I've heard about you,"

_'Oh god,'_ that crap follows you for the rest of your life. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. You were one of the people who discovered Treasure Planet," Wow, I was famous on Illium too. That was great and all but I wanted to be known for my fucking art not some adventure that happened like 6 years ago.

"So, um, is all this stuff yours?" I was hoping to change the subject. The story gets old after the 900th telling.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an audio engineer," Tira said with a hint of pride.

"That's cool, but it looks like a lot of work," And expensive, but I kept that part to myself.

"Yeah it is. It pays pretty well if you know what you're doing," Tira proudly tapped a rather large speaker.

I started to unpack some of my stuff when a loud growl rippled the air. I thought there was a dog in the apartment. Turned out it was my stomach.

"Hungry?" Tira laughed. I nodded sheepishly. "Let's go out to eat then. I can get to know you a little better," Tira swung her arm over my shoulder.

Turns out Tira was 24 years old, her home planet was Earth in the Sol System, and she was incredibly cynical. I decided the moment she said "holy fuckballs" that I loved her.

"You made these?" Tira was astonished when I unwrapped one of my canvases. "They're amazing!" I felt my head swell. Goodbye hats.

"C'mon. I thought we were gunna go eat?" I whimpered. We could show off our stuff later. Right now, I required sustenance.

"Oh right!" Tira gently put back my painting and looped her arm with mine. Without another word, I was yanked out of the apartment and into the busy streets of Nos Astra. "I know, I'll take you 66,"

"66?" What a weird name, but I guess anything goes here.

"Yeah, it's got the best suraki and it's the best place to be seen," Tira continued to pull my damn arm.

"To be seen?" I giggled as I kept up with her pace. She was rather talkative.

"Yeah, I know you wanna make a name for yourself so-" I stopped listening. Something... I thought I saw something.

_No, it couldn't be..._

I slowed my legs' movements and tried my best to hide behind Tira's taller form. What the hell was he doing here? He looked exactly the same as did years ago. The same short brown hair and familiar blue eyes. No, he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Orianna?" Tira's voice seemed...blurred. "What's wrong?" I started to pull out of her grip. I needed to run. He couldn't see me!

"I-I need to go," I said but Tira kept her hold on me.

"Hey?" She leaned in and rubbed my back. "What's wrong?"

My eyes stayed ahead of me. My body screamed at me to run but I stayed rooted to my spot. He was walking closer but it didn't seem like he saw me.

"Jim...," I croaked.

"Who?" Tira cocked a brow and looked in the the same direction I was focused on. The second I blinked my eyes, Jim was gone. Replaced by some guy with similar features. My heart didn't seem like it was going to explode anymore. That was a good sign. That really frightened me. Maybe I must have been hungrier than I thought. I apologized to Tira and let her escort me to 66.

Weird. I haven't thought of Jim in months. That really shocked me. Maybe it was just my subconscious doing a Jim purge and that would be the last time I ever saw his face. That or I'm crazy. I didn't feel all that concerned. New place, new opportunity. I would soon meet someone who could make me happy. It sucks that my brain made me see him.


	3. Anxiety

**A/N:**** No, I didn't die or get eaten or even shot into space. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer's charger jack got so hot it like melted. It got to the point where i****f I plugged it in, it sparked. Like it fucking sparked and nearly burned my house down! I just got it fixed and now it's pretty bitchin. **

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Treasure Planet, Jim Hawkins, or Illium. I do own Orianna. I take some comfort in that.**

* * *

**6 months later**

I finished applying the varnish and placed down my brush. I dragged the back of my hand across my forehead to get rid of the perspiration. Turns out I could barely move the fingers on my hand. I than realized that I had been working for like 7 hours straight. I set my canvas aside and stuck my head out my doorway and into the hallway.

"Tira!" I called out obnoxiously for my roommate's attention. I received no response. She was probably wearing her giant alien headphones. I needed coffee. I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for coffee junk. I did notice how horrible my diet was. Pizza boxes, take out, frozen, and microwavables. How the hell did I keep my figure? I clearly didn't deserve it with the shit I ate. I was rambling in my head from exhaustion.

"Tira! I can't find the coffee filters!" I whined out again. Again, no response. I stomped into the hallway and into Tira's studio. As I suspected, there sat the little blond audio engineer surrounded by machinery and equipment that I couldn't hope to possibly comprehend. She indeed had on her big headphones that made her look funny. I swear Tira could be two feet away from a grenade fight and she wouldn't hear a damn thing. I pulled on one side of the headphone and released it. It whipped right into her head, hard.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" Tira snarled at me. Apparently snapping her headphones on her head was one of her pet peeves. Who knew?

"I can't find the filters," I grinned sweetly. "I thought you got some yesterday,"

Tira sighed and leaned her forehead into her hands. I always bothered her. I don't really know why I enjoyed being her pest so much. Maybe it's because I've never had a big sister before.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," Tira sighed.

"How long have you been working?" I asked as I pulled up a chair.

"Almost longer than you," She yawned.

"We need coffee!" I shot upright after sitting down for 3 seconds. I ran out of the room and snagged my jacket and my solar surfer. "I'll be back!" I shouted.

I needed the break anyway. The second I felt the city air and heard the click of the foot-locks, the jets went on full speed. I didn't even need to take the surfer. There was a convenient store right on the corner but in addition to painting, I needed to fly every day. I hit the button and the sails flew up. I gripped the bar for better control. It was night now, but it was hard to tell because of all the damn lights.

I slammed my foot down and the jets propelled me even faster. I was flying at 60 miles an hour which was quite fast for a very crowded city. I don't know why I even still kept this thing. No one drove a hover car anymore because there was too much traffic, (it makes no sense and sense at the same time) and at these speeds, if I hit anything I was dead. I should just throw this thing out. I didn't need it or so I told my self for the past few years.

Down below was my destination. I halted my raging machine and entered the establishment. As I walked through the isles full of snacks and nonprescription drugs, I kept my thoughts on my paintings that were waiting to be finished. If I learned one thing, it's to always keep your mind occupied. For some reason my brain kept slipping. I grabbed the filters and calmly walked to the counter. I was being watched, nothing out of the ordinary in Illium.

"Just this?" the cashier with more than 5 eyes asked. My eyes scanned the selection behind him.

"Uh..., yeah," I spotted a box of heaven. "Actually, no. Can I get the American Spirits?"

"16 creds," I groaned inwardly and payed the man. That's the thing about being on your own. You learn the value of a dollar. I walked outside, the paranoid feeling following me. I opened the little blue box and pulled out a cigarette. I lite it and inhaled the stardust. Smoking was a little habit I picked up a year ago. I don't chain smoke and a pack usually lasted me a good couple months. It lightened my anxiety, plus it just felt fucking great.

"Hey, I like your hair," A male voice said behind me.

I turned and saw a human male a little too close for my liking. Although this was an Asari world, humans weren't rare.

"Uh, thanks," I said, awkwardly, trying to move away from him, inconspicuously.

"Are you by yourself? I'm headed to a party. Wanna join me?" the boy asked.

Hard to believe that this guy had the balls to ask a perfect stranger out.

"N-No thanks. I have to get back," I said, turning my back to him and hopping on my surfer.

"You got a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"No," I bit out. The sails flew up.

"Come with me than," I felt a tight grip on my hand.

I turned to him and exhaled smoke in his face. I stomped my foot down and rocketed forward, almost taking the guy's hand with me.

'_Prick,_' I thought. Sometimes I really hate people. I lost my cigarette during my escape too.

I headed straight back to the safety of my apartment.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled as soon as I walked through the front door. "And I got the filters!"

"Yay," Tira grinned. I tossed her the plastic bag. "By the way, you got a video message while you were out,"

"Kay thanks," I began to head towards my room when I felt a hard slap on the back of my head. "Owwwww, what was that for?"

"You were smoking again," She glared hard at me. I shrugged and continued towards my room, unwilling to go through the same argument again. I shut my self up in my room and sat at my laptop.

The message was from Dr. Doppler. Curious. He usually wrote letters to me.

_O-Orianna! _The video played before but glitched a little. _You n-need to come home right away. A -ssage...from Silver w-was sent to us. H-He asked for y-your help._

I ripped apart my closet to get out my suitcase. I pretty much destroyed my room while packing in under 30 seconds.

"Orianna? What's with all the noise?" Tira burst into my room when she heard all the racket. "Whoa! Going somewhere?"

"I have to go home. Now," I stuffed a few more boots into my suitcase.

"Right now? Kinda sudden, don't you think?" Tira leaned against the doorway.

"Yes!" I threw my body down on my suitcase and squished it shut. "Right now,"

"Why? You have a meeting with your patron tomorrow," Tira folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll cancel. I just need to go home. An old dear friend of mine might be in trouble," I grabbed my suitcase and practically sprinted towards door, but Tira caught me by my shirt collar.

"Ack!" I chocked.

"Hold it right there," Tira nagged. "You can't just leave like this,"

I tried to break away from her hold.

"Please, I need to go. I haven't heard from him in years and he's in trouble," I felt my eyes burn with tears. If there was any chance that Silver was close by, I had to see him. Tira noticed my tears and her eyes soften.

"Fine," Tira released me. "But I'm coming with you,"

"R-Really?" I was baffled. This didn't seem her thing.

"Fuck yeah! I could use a vacation anyway," Tira peaked out of her room.

I smiled and felt my anxiety go down. At least I wouldn't be going back alone.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Wow, Montressor Space Port is huge!" Tira pressed her nose and hands to the glass window. "I thought it was a moon!"

I smiled at my friend's childlike fascination with a foreign country. It eased my mind for a whole 3 seconds. I was so nervous. Normally, the thing I feared most was almost always on the back of mind, but now I would soon have to face it. Not even bejeweled or sudoku could calm me down. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like when I came face to face with **him**. I haven't seen or thought of him in years. My stomach was in twists. One sudden move and I felt like I would throw up.

"Yeah, it is pretty big, but it's more for trade than for travel," I said. Yuck! I sounded like a tour guide.

"So how long before we get to your place?" Tira tore herself away from the window.

"We're not going to my place yet," I said quietly.

"Say what?" Tira's golden pigtails swayed.

"We're stopping at the BenBow Inn first," I explained.

"Uh, why?" Tira asked. "I wanna meet your mommy and daddy,"

"You will. They're at the Inn waiting for us," I grinned. "You'll really love the Inn. The owner is the sweetest woman in the world and my friend B.E.N. is an awesome cook,"

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Tira leaned in.

"It's been a couple of months," It suddenly hit me how long it's been since I was home.

"That's pretty long," Tira almost sounded sad.

"I-It's alright!" I tried to make the air less heavy. "We'll be seeing them soon,"

The ship soon docked and we were on our way. Tira and I didn't really talk much on our way to the BenBow. Mostly because Tira was so engrossed in my homeworld and I was too nervous to talk.

_Slow deep breaths_

I couldn't stop the raging butterflies having a party in my belly. Not even the sight of Montressor's landscape was enough to distract me. I couldn't slow down my heart. The familiar white building was getting closer and closer. I wished the ship carrying us would break down, but of course it didn't! It stopped right in front of the freaking building.

Forget Frodo and The Ring. These were the **real** footsteps of doom! Each moment dragged on forever as I stopped off the ship and grabbed my bags. Tira couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't imagine what my face looked like. Probably like an animal when it sees the ax coming down on it's head. Before I knew it, we were through the door.

"Ori!" I heard a familiar voice scream my name. Before I could blink, a pair of cold metal arms wrapped around me, nearly squeezing me to death.

"B.E.N.!" I smiled although I couldn't breath.

"Oh Ori! How I've missed you, buddy!" The ancient AI told me. B.E.N. looked a bit different. He didn't look at all like a 110 year old android. He was shiny and clean.

"I've missed you too, B.E.N.," I squeezed him back just as tightly.

"Orianna!" I recognized those voices. My mom crushed me in bear hug. I could feel my ribs cracking. "Oh honey! We missed you!"

"We all have," I heard the voice of Captain Amelia.

"Orianna!" Four little kittens and a puppy clung to my legs. I bent down and gave the Doppler Quadruplets each a hug. I forgotten how cute they all were.

"How have you been, Orianna?" I heard Mrs. Hawkins behind me.

"I've been great, Sarah," I smiled at her.

It had been months but they all seemed the same. Except for the children who had grown a few inches on me. It dawn on me that Tira was still in the room.

"Oh! Everybody. This is my best friend and roommate: Tira," I stepped aside and fanned my hands.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Tira gave my friends and family one of those dazzling smiles that just made anyone instantly love you. They all crowded around her, bombarding her with questions. The kids really seemed to like her.

"_Hello!_" A high voice squeaked in my face. It surprised the hell out of my. I squealed and nearly fell backwards. I felt a wet thing slid up my face.

"Morph!" I cried and grabbed my goo baby. I held him close and cuddled him to my chest. "Aww, I missed you, baby,"

"_Missed you, baby_," Morph repeated in his cute voice.

"How have you been?" I wanted to cry. How I missed my little Morphy. I kissed his soft body.

Morph flew out of my hands and behind me, out of my sight. I heard heavy boots on the wooden floor. My heart suddenly started beating so fast, like it would explode in my chest. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from hyperventilating. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Don't turn around_

_Whatever you do_

_Don't look_

"Hey," I definitely recognized that voice. It was different than I remembered. My knees went weak from his deep baritone. Against my better judgment, I turned around.

"J-Jim,"


	4. Sought After Ruins

**A/N****: Sorry it took so long. I've been working nonstop. Not to mention my mom went to Canada so I had to take care of my little bro for a week! Pain in the butt. Omg... I just went on the Treasure Planet Archive for the first time in like months and theres like a million JimxOC stories! It makes me kinda sad. Like mine is not really special... **

** You'll notice that Orianna has gotten a little dark. You'll see why soon. Hers and Jim's break up messed her up and that makes me sad. I'm gunna have fun with this though. I'm gunna give them an embarrassing Love Hina kinda romance. **

** I also redid my profile pic. I found a photo that fits Orianna. It is still a photo of me but I think it fits.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Treasure Planet.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Thank you for reading and please review. It's better than pie!**

* * *

**Recap**

_Morph flew out of my hands and behind me, out of my sight. I heard heavy boots on the wooden floor. My heart suddenly started beating so fast, like it would explode in my chest. I bite my lower lip to stop myself from hyperventilating. I squeezed my eyes shut._

_Don't turn around_

_Whatever you do_

_Don't look_

_"Hey," I definitely recognized that voice. It was different than I remembered. My knees went weak from his deep baritone. Against my better judgment, I turned around._

_"J-Jim,"_

* * *

The second I laid my eyes on him, I felt my heart explode He changed so much since the last time I saw him. And he was painfully good looking that it made my heart hurt. Jim had definitely gotten taller, 6'2 I think. His build was more mature too. His hair grew had grown a lot too. The rat tail was long gone, in it's place was a pony tail tied at the base of his neck. He just looked so mature now. He wasn't a teenage punk anymore. I felt the muscles in my jaw tightened and my heart stop as our eyes connected. I just wanted backhand him.

I turned away from him and tried to get the Doc's attention.

_I wonder how I look to him._

"Doc!" I called out to him. He and the rest of our little group were still speaking Tira. "You mentioned a transmission from Silver?"

"Oh yes!" the Doc focused on me. "It was sent a few days ago,"

"And Silver sent it?" Shivers skied up my back as I felt a familiar presence behind me. "Did you watch it?" Jim asked.

"We did but it was a little disrupted," Doppler answered.

"Show me," I said, reminding myself to stay separate.

My mom managed to take everyone outside to give us some privacy. We all sat down at the dining room table, I was careful to make sure B.E.N. was between me and 'you know who.' Amelia placed a portable monitor in front of us.

"The transmission may be difficult to understand. I repaired it as best as I was able," Amelia said. The Doc inserted the disc with the recorded message.

I came to the realization that I was incredibly afraid. Afraid of seeing even a small glimpse of Silver, afraid that he might be endanger. I was already having an anxiety attack. The circumstances was already unbearable, peppered with my awkward reunion with my ex. I don't know how I managed to do it but I kept my breathing even.

The monitor flashed on. Immediately, a male reptilian creature appeared on the screen. He identified as a Korran. A species native to the planet Marion, a world with a weak magnetic field which equals really hot climates. I rarely see Korrans. They all had this air of snobbery about them.

"_Jim Hawkins and Orianna Manson" _said the Korran. "_You were the apex of the group that discovered the fabled Treasure Planet. We know you came into the possession of the Bio-Electronic Navigator," _The camera panned to the right and I felt my eyes burn and my breakfast threaten to make an appearance. There was my old friend John Silver, strapped down, missing his cybernetic arm and leg. "_If you value the life of this man, bring the Bio-Electronic Navigator to the Novic Bizarre in the Artemis Tau Cluster. You have fourteen days otherwise...," _The other Korrans shifted and quickly pointed their laser rifles at the unconscious Silver. _"We shall end him for all to see,"_

"The transmission ends right after that," the Doc said turning of the monitor.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed the area between my eyes. I couldn't bear this. What the Hell was happening while they were separated? Silver really was in danger. The lump in my throat became more painful.

"Waaaaah!" B.E.N. wailed beside me and clutched my forearm. "Don't let them take me Ori!"

"Of course not, B.E.N.," I held him as he cried.

"Who were those people?" Jim's deep voice sounded a bit frightening in that angry tone.

"Valar Pirates," Amelia voice oozed disgust. She really hated pirates.

"I thought they only stayed in the Northern Systems," Jim's face twisted up in confusion.

"Valar Pirates?" I inquired.

"Slavers and thieves mostly," Jim blandly threw me a response.

"How did Silver get involved with this?" I asked, ignoring Jim's obvious disdain.

"Who knows. The bastard has a talent for getting into trouble," Amelia bit out.

"The real question is what do they want with B.E.N.?" Doppler changed the subject to calm his wife's attitude.

"I don't wanna go!" B.E.N. cried again when his name came up again.

"What would they want with him?" Jim asked. "B.E.N.'s not exactly a top model android. No offense," He quickly added.

"We have no clue. And now we only have a few days to decide what to do. It will take us five days to get to the Artemis Tau Cluster," the Doc told us.

Things got really quiet after that. Each of us thinking of failing solutions to save both B.E.N. and Silver. It got really uncomfortable. As selfish as it was, at the moment I could still only think of escaping the room that contained my ex and the tension. At least B.E.N. had stopped crying on my shoulder and was now tapping his metallic fingers on the wooden dinning table. The drumming was soon strained the fragile threads of my sanity.

"I need some air," I stood up and practically ran out the room. The fresh autumn air was marvelous against my heated skin. I felt my self induced urge nag at me, but I couldn't satisfy my need out in the open. I climbed up the side of the familiar building. I hiked up until I was invisible to everyone, sitting on the ledge. When the cost was clear, I lit up. The smoke warmed my insides in a comforting way and I was able to think clearly. They wanted something very specific from B.E.N. He wasn't much use to anybody otherwise. I loved B.E.N. to death but he was a bit insane.

"I didn't know you started smoking," I gritted my teeth. Goosebumps covered my skin. I couldn't even get a damn cigarette break. I coldly ignored Jim. I intended to enjoy my light American Spirits. "B.E.N. and the others want to talk to us so hurry up,"

I inhaled the smoke into my lungs until they burned to prevent myself form telling Jim to fuck off.

"I'll be down in a second," I breathed out.

I didn't hear any response, but uncaring foot steps heading back inside. I finished and slowly dragged myself back inside. The second I stepped inside, I felt a swift slap to the back of my head. Once the shock wore off, I turned to see Amelia with her hand raised. She gave me another slap.

"You were smoking," She glared down at me. Amelia was like my scary second mom.

I sneered at Jim and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can smell it on you," Amelia folded her arms across her chest.

"Anyway, what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked rubbing my sore head.

"Well, we were thinking of getting an identical android for the trade off," Doppler said.

"That's not going to work. They want B.E.N. specifically," I pointed out.

"What?" Doppler challenged.

"Probably for my memory circuit," B.E.N. Chirped.

"Why your memory circuit?" Jim asked. By this point everyone had their arms crossed, looking all serious and stuff.

"Maybe to get the location of Treasure Planet's ruins. I still remember you know," B.E.N. almost sounded proud.

"Wow, the location of a bunch of scrap metal? Amazing," I said sarcastically.

"Not scrap metal, just disconnected machinery," B.E.N. pointed out. "I was always wondering when someone would try and find it,"

Everyone in the room froze. We all knew what it meant but we refused to say it out loud. B.E.N. seemed completely oblivious and continued to blow our minds.

"I was actually really surprised at how small the explosion was. By my calculations, even with the portal, the explosion should have reached and destroyed the spaceport," B.E.N. was speaking like this was a calm casual conversation about the weather.

"What do you mean small explosion?" Jim asked, confused. "What could survive that?"

"It was a lot smaller than Flint originally anticipated but I guess he never thought of the bombs' potency after a century," B.E.N. went on and on. "I bet most of the technology is still intact,"

I wanted fall down anime style and sweat-drop, but instead I just rubbed my temple and sighed.

"So what you're basically proposing is that someone could find the remains and duplicate the original portal?" Amelia couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"Yeah," B.E.N. Grinned.

"Oh my God!" Doppler threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"You're telling me that trillions of credits worth of ancient, advanced technology has been floating in dark space this whole time?!" Jim became understandably heated.

"B.E.N.?! Why didn't you tell us?!" I grabbed his cold metal shoulders.

"No one asked me," By the look of the robot's face, he was starting to get nervous. I bet he wished he could sweat.

"You remember the location as well?" Ameila asked. We all began to surround the nervous android.

"Yup. I have the whole map engraved is in my memory," the tin bastard was trying to be cute. This was serious!

"That's got to be what those pirates are after," The Doc said, taking a little of the heat off B.E.N.

"Like Hell we are giving B.E.N. to those bandits," Amelia slammed her tight fist on th table.

"How will we get back Silver than?" Jim asked.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: _I watched as Tira run about the ship, touching everything. __I slid my hand across the familiar wood of the Legacy's wheel. So many old and familiar memorie__s flooded my senses. __I suddenly felt my body rise of the deck._

"_Oh God!" I yelled. I was raising higher and higher. If I fell from this hight, I'd break my leg. The purple light spread across the floor and I felt myself plummet. I screamed. Strong arms managed to catch me and fell flushed against my rescuer's body __in a extremely awkward position. _

"_Oh God," I groaned. _


	5. Return of the Legacy

**A/N****: Oh how the drama rolls. ****New cute character/rival. Also, I don't know anything about navigation so bare with me. I know a little bit about the positions and ranks on a ship though. If I'm wrong please don't yell at me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not Jim Hawkins or Treasure Planet**

**Thank you reading! Please Review! It's almost as good as buttery rice and oxtail **

* * *

**Recap**

_"You're telling me that trillions of credits worth of ancient, advanced technology has been floating in dark space this whole time?!" Jim became understandably heated._

_"B.E.N.?! Why didn't you tell us?!" I grabbed his cold metal shoulders._

_"No one asked me," By the look of the robot's face, he was starting to get nervous. I bet he wished he could sweat._

_"You remember the location as well?" Amelia asked. We all began to surround the nervous android._

_"Yup. I have the whole map engraved is in my memory," the tin bastard was trying to be cute. This was serious!_

_"That's got to be what those pirates are after," The Doc said, taking a little of the heat off B.E.N._

_"Like Hell we are giving B.E.N. to those bandits," Amelia slammed her tight fist on th table._

_"How will we get back Silver than?" Jim asked._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"How did I get involved?" I heard Tira whined beside me.

"You were within 5 miles of me," I explained and linked arms with her to pull her along.

At this very moment, we walking through the crowed streets of the spaceport. I was feeling so exhilarated! Amelia was bringing the RLS Legacy out of retirement just for us and it was freaking awesome. I could see the ship off in the distance, resting in it's own dock. Amelia took everything into her own hands, forbidding her husband's hand in any of the planning. Starting with a proper, respectable crew with good credentials.

"This is kinda exciting! I've never been on a boat before," Tira admitted.

"It's pretty cool, takes a little bit of getting used to though," I warned her, memories of malfunctioning artificial gravity nagged at me.

"I think I'll be okay," Tira took her off her alien headphones and put on a sly smile. "Especially with that Hawkins guy. Is he single?"

"I don't know," I said, surprisingly calm at the sound of the loathe of my life's name.

_And I don't care_

"Oh, damn I wish I wasn't 5 years older than him. He's hot! You should go out with him, Orianna!" Tira turned to me with gleaming eyes.

"Uh..., no," I said. Why couldn't an asteroid come down and hit me in the head and change the subject?!

"Oh, c'mon! I've never seen such chemistry. Whenever you two are in the same room, you can't take your eyes off each other," I felt her bump her elbow into my ribs.

"He's my ex," I said flatly.

"...oh shit," Tira immediately dropped the subject. Thank god.

We walked up the ramp. Tira seemed to be trembling with anticipation. The ship was so pretty. All the damages were repaired and the ship looked beautiful, just like I remembered. Deja vous rattled my mind. Amelia and the Doc lead us up the familiar path to her quarters. Like last time, she locked the door behind us.

"This voyage, the decision, as well as the consequences belong to you," Amelia said to us and placed the greybox in Jim's hand. The greybox containing the location of the ruins of Treasure Planet. The greybox with the encryption code entrusted only to Jim and I. Although the information was still with B.E.N.

"Got it," said Jim as he locked the greybox in the safe.

"I leave Mr. Hawkins as Captain in my place," Amelia said with a sly smile.

"Me?!" Jim nearly fell over.

"Why him?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're not coming, Mrs. Doppler?" Tira asked, not at all caring that an 19 year old was in charge of the interstellar ship we would be traveling on.

"Good heavens no," the Doc stepped forward. "Amelia doesn't want to be separated from the children so ear-" Amelia delivered a swift elbow to his ribs.

"Anyway, everything is ready for your departure," Amelia said, ignoring her husband's groans of pain.

"Sweet!" Tira cheered.

All I could think was _FML_

"We should be on our way now. The launch will go underway soon," Delbert said.

"Good luck to all of you," Amelia said. "I know you'll save your friend,"

"Don't worry. I'll send Silver on his way before you can incarcerate him," Jim grinned.

"Is Silver a bad guy?" Tira asked.

"He's a pirate who kinda tried to kill us," I mentally slapped myself. That was the worse possible way to explain Silver's character.

"He's actually a pretty cool person though," Jim added.

"But he tried to kill you?" Tira kept stressing it.

"A little," I smiled nervously.

"And we're risking our asses for this guy?" Tira just didn't get the point of an adventure. You go, despite the danger.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Which room am I staying in?"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"M-Mom! I-I can't breathe!" I crocked.

"Ohhh! My baby! Be careful!" my mom wailed into my ear.

"I-I will!" I said, trying desperately to get away. I finally got a break when my dad pulled her off of me.

"I'll be okay. I promise," I said and gave both my parents a hug.

"We'll see you in a few weeks," my rational, calm, level-headed dad told me.

"Jim says every thing's ready. Let's go!" Tira grabbed my arm and dragged me up the deck. I gave my parents a quick wave goodbye. I turned back to Tira to see that she had...vanished?

Oh no...

"Tira? Wait!" Tira was a kinda like a little kid sometimes. I needed to watch her constantly or she'd touch everything in her path. Hard to believe she's older than me.

I caught a glimpse of her bright blond hair streaming towards the Galley. Without thinking, I charged full speed after her, although my old habit surfaced. My feet stumbled and I tripped over my own shoes. I squeaked like a mouse and felt the air rush past me as I fell. I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my upper arm, preventing me from hitting the wooden deck. I cracked my eyes open and I was relieved to see the floor didn't smack me. My eyes cast upward to meet new green eyes. Something that wasn't expected all.

"Oh, I-um..., thanks for..., um, catching me," I was a little bit stunned as my rescuer placed me upright.

_Everything but the white horse_

"It's no problem. Just be a bit more careful," the guy told. I was still in shock. He was really cute! And he was human too! Tall and slender, dark black hair with a curl, olive skin, and his eyes were a shade of green I would paint glorious mountains with.

"I'm Orianna by the way," I said and held out my hand.

"That's a pretty name. Mine's Andreas," He took my hand and shook. Rough and firm, but very soft.

"Andreas? Italian?" I asked.

"Greek. Not from Earth though, I'm a colonist. I don't know anything about the culture," Andreas laughed a bit.

"That's okay. I'm Italian and Jamaican and I don't know anything either," I smiled when I saw him smile.

"You're mixed?" Andreas lifted a hand and touched my curls. He wasn't even directly touching me but I still shivered. "It shows. You look exotic,"

"Thanks, so...," I stared down at my boots. "What do you do here?"

"I'm just an A.B.S.," Andreas said, humbly. "And you?"

"Hmmmm," I thought for a second. What was I? "I guess you could say I'm the Quarter Master,"

"The Quarter Master? Of the whole ship?" Andreas folded his arms across his chest and gave me a knee-shaking smile. "You seem a little young,"

"Hey, I'm eighteen. That's old enough. You should see the Captain. He's a year older than me," I told him and placed my hands on my hips, unconsciously popping my hip. I just met the guy and I was already trying to impress Andreas.

"Fair enough," He smirked.

There was the sound of the bell.

"I should go but I'll see you later, Orianna?" Andreas leaned in a bit.

"Sure. Bye Andreas," I waved as I watched him walk away.

"Andre," He looked back at me and grinned.

"Andre," I repeated to myself and sighed happily.

* * *

After chasing the curious Tira all over the fucking Legacy I managed to get her to stay on deck where I could see her.

"Oh Ori! Isn't this exciting? Another adventure with my buddies!" B.E.N. looped his arms around Jim's and my shoulders pulling us all close. I felt odd and the need to run. I pulled myself away.

"Uh, B.E.N. you know that there are pirates after your head right?" Jim asked and leaned on the robot.

"Oh, I know my best friends will always protect me!" B.E.N. practically sang.

Morph and I rolled our eyes. Sometimes B.E.N. was so sugary he could give you diabetes just by talking about the weather, but we loved him.

"Morphy! Come here boy!" Tira called my goo baby to her. It was amazing how close they had become in the course of a few weeks. He flew down into Tira's waiting arms and I was left alone with Jim Hawkins. The queasy feeling came back.

"Think we'll get Silver back?" Jim finally broke the awkward silence.

"I hope so," I told him, turning my back to him. "What do we do about B.E.N.?"

"I was thinking we could just delete the data from his mind and just give them the greybox," Jim said, but he didn't sound very confident.

"I don't want to risk that. They looked like they were torturing him," my wise rose a bit. "They took his cybernetic appendages!"

"Calm down," Jim smiled. "We'll get him back," I felt my insides twist up when I saw his familiar expression.

I felt anger boil inside me. The bastard had this natural charm about him and I hated him for it. I promised myself at that second to limit my time near Jim.

_You're not with him anymore for a damn good reason_

I watched as Tira run about the ship, touching everything. I slid my hand across the familiar wood of the Legacy's wheel. So many old and familiar memories flooded my senses. I suddenly felt my body rise of the deck.

"Oh God!" I yelled. I didn't even notice that the ship was taking off.

I was raising higher and higher. If I fell from this height, I'd break my leg. The purple light spread across the floor and I felt myself plummet. I screamed. Strong arms managed to catch me and fell flushed against my rescuer's body in a extremely awkward position.

"Oh God," I groaned.

My eyes opened, expecting to see Jim but...

"A-Andre?" Oh no! The stutter was back!

"You okay?" He asked, holding back laughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, standing up. "Thanks for saving me again,"

"Orianna, are you alright?" Jim was suddenly next to me.

"I'm fine," I said quietly, still not looking at him.

I suddenly heard to voice screaming with laughter. I turned and saw Morph and Tira.

"I saw that from here," Tira laughed. "You looked so funny, Orianna,"

"Thank you, friend!" I shouted at her. I knew my face was red with embarrassment. The whole crew saw me.

"She's not good at flying," I heard the smirk in Jim's voice. If I gritted my teeth anymore today, I'd need dentures.

"Can we go now?" I whined. I looked up to see the sails still absorbing the sun's rays. We should be ready by now.

"Southeast. 3-8-6-6," Jim told the Sailing Master at the wheel.

I remembered this from my last trip on the this ship.

"Tira, hold onto something," I told her with a second to spare.

Without thinking, I grabbed the closest thing to me. The ship's rockets blasted us forward. I held onto Andre's jacket sleeve and to my delight I didn't fly off the ship. It blew my mind how Jim, Andre, and Tira all managed to stay on their feet.

"Damn, you're clumsy," Andre teased.

"Oh shut up," I grinned.

I felt heated eyes on me.

* * *

**Next Chapter**:

"_God, you can be such a bitch sometimes," Tira told me harshly. "I know Jim's your ex but you're horrible to him!"_

"_I can't sit there and have an idle conversation? The man has been inside of me for God's sake!" I tried to justify my behavior. _

"_So what?" Tira sat in front of me and looked me in the eye. "What did he do?" She asked me, sincerely. _

"_He- um...," I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I never told anyone about what happened all those years ago. I forbade myself to think of any of it. Suddenly all my bottled up feeling filled me up with no way to be released except through my eyes. I felt the tears burn worse than anything I could imagine. "H-He left me,"_


	6. Surfacing Conflicts

**A/N****:**** FINALLY! Ugh! Effing writers block was kicking my mind in the ass this whole time! In this chapter a little more is revealed about Jim and Orianna's break up, Tira proves herself a true friend, and Andre gets closer to Orianna. (Don't kill me! This is still JimxOrianna all the way!)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Jim Hawkins or Treasure Planet. I do own Orianna though. It makes me feel a little better... ****I missed Orianna telling everyone to shut up.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review. And again, Sorry for it being so late and please forgive any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Recap**

_Without thinking, I grabbed the closest thing to me. The ship's rockets blasted us forward. I held onto Andre's jacket sleeve and to my delight I didn't fly off the ship. It blew my mind how Jim, Andre, and Tira all managed to stay on their feet._

_"Damn, you're clumsy," Andre teased._

_"Oh shut up," I grinned._

_I felt heated eyes on me._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I never really had positive feelings about having to stay overnight on a ship but that was before I was the Quarter Master. The perks were great! I get to sleep on an actual bed in a room instead of on a hammack surrounded by strange men! This was a lot better!

"SCHAAAH!"

_That was the only downside _

This was the only unfortunate part. In our apartment, we had lots and lots of spacious room and separate bedrooms. Here, I was at the mercy of Tira's congestion! Damn the bitch could snore. Throwing the sheets off, I gingerly got out of my cozy bed.

"Fucking snoring," I grumbled. I grabbed my sketchpad and stalked outside on deck.

It was really quiet and the desolate void of space was surprisingly comfortable. The whole crew was asleep except for Mr. Chorta who was on watch. My inner Ryu Hayabusa came forward and I tiptoed over to the base of the crow's nest. With my sketchpad under my arm I scaled up pole Splinter Cell style! I almost reached the top when-

"Orianna!" a very high pitched voice called my name and a little pink blob flew in my face. I nearly screamed and lost my hold.

"Jeez, Morph," I whined. "You almost killed me,"

I dragged myself upward with Morph happily ridding on my shoulder.

"I'm not a bus Morph," I grinned. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to start charging you,"

"Charging you!" Morph mimicked and nuzzled my cheek. I shushed him and kept climbing.

Than I put two and two together. Morph was usually always with Jim and if Morph was here than Jim must have been... As soon as the thoughts stopped swirling, I reached the top of the ship. My brain nearly exploded when I saw Jim sitting there, practicing his knot tying. It was too late to run. Jim's blue eyes slowly turning in my direction was torturously slow, but I couldn't move. Maybe if I let go, I could fall to my death and avoid being alone with him.

"Orianna?" _Too late. Fuck!_

"O-Oh hi," I managed to choke out, sad that I couldn't escape.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jim turned away from me and started stargazing.

"I guess I'm not used to being on the ship yet," I hoisted myself up and sat on the floor next to him with plenty of air between us. "I thought I could just get some sketches in,"

"How's that going, by the way?" Jim's voice and tone pissed me off for a bunch of different reasons, but than again it always pissed me off now a days.

"Really good actually," I bit out. "I sold a few paintings and I was really close to getting a patron,"

"That's amazing. I knew you had too much talent not to make it," Jim kept on fiddling with the rope.

"Thanks. So what have you been up to?" I opened up my sketchpad and started drawing a spaceray from the fleet flying past the Legacy. I kept reminding myself to never look up.

"This is my last year at the Academy so I may join the Military right after," I wanted to growl out loud Why did it surprise me? The guy couldn't stay in one place for more than one hour. "So what are you drawing?"

I felt Jim lean over my shoulder. I inconspicuously inched away.

"Just those flying rays over there," I pointed.

"Not really much inspiration out here," Jim said as he noticed the five rays that littered the paper.

"Eh," I shrugged. "Work with what you got,"

We sat next to each other in awkward silence. I felt so uncomfortable. I hate being around him. Just looking at his face pissed me off! He's dangerous and toxic. He's Manthrax! I pulled out my pack of American Spirits and lite one up.

_Tastes good_

I was really getting into the sweet sensational taste when my cigarette was ripped from my lips. I watched in horror as Jim broke my cigarette in half with his hands and tossed it outside the ship's artificial gravity range. My shock and horror soured into rage as I watched it float upwards out of sight.

"What the hell, man?" I shouted. "Those are expensive!"

"Don't smoke around me," Jim spat. He almost seemed seemed disgusted with me. Like I gave a shit.

"You're not the only one who can do whatever they want," I glared hard.

Jim was silent for a second then his expression cooled.

"I should go," I felt Jim stand up. "C'mon Morph,"

Morphy floated off my shoulder and towards Jim. I felt bad for Morph. He was like the sad overwhelmed child whose bitter parents were fighting for custody.

"Good night," I waved to Morph.

Jim and I didn't exchange words again till the next morning.

* * *

"Oh my god, B.E.N. this is amazing!" Tira's voice rang in my ear.

I refrained from telling her to shut up and just ate my eggs. The crew work up early in the morning to eat breakfast and start on their ship duties and junk. The rest of us had the luxury of waking up a little later.

"Where's Captain Jim?" Tira leaned on her palm.

"He was up all night. I think something about navigating through some space rocks," B.E.N. said.

"Looks like it'll just be the two of us," Tira turned to me.

"Afraid so," I got up from the table, I felt Tira follow.

"Ugh! We've been here for days and still no Orcus Galacticus!" Tira huffed.

I drifted in and out of listening to Tira's whining. I was just observing the crew. Kinda like a well oiled machine. Everyone working in sync. It reminded me of my first time on the Legacy. I never want to work that much ever again.

"Tira, wait!" I finally noticed my friend was already up on the main deck, talking to my ex. Why can't I just ignore him like a normal person?

"Is there any chance we could find an Orcus Galacticus? I really wanted to record some of there songs," I heard Tira say when I reached earshot.

"Not much I can do. We're almost towards the Slip Space Rupture," Jim said, looking up from his datapad. "Besides we're in uncharted space. I'd rather not go searching blindly in a dangerous area,"

"Damnit," Tira swore.

"How long till we reach Thessia?" I finally spoke.

"Five days," Jim said not taking his eyes off the datapad. God, I hated him. He looked Tira in the eye when he spoke to her, but he ignored me.

"Good," I growled. "The sooner this is over with the better,"

"Chill, Orianna," Tira's voice was so sugary it was giving me a stomach ach. "Just enjoy this while you can. It's a lot better than being trapped in that apartment all the time,"

"I miss the apartment. I just want to paint again!" I felt myself explode. The censors on my mouth were shut down. "I want to get out of here!"

_Stop. Before you say something you'll regret. _

"I hate being here! I hate being anywhere near you! I hate you!" I screamed.

_Where did that come from?_

It finally got to me. Being so close to my first love and my first real heartbreak. My memories were breaking me and I just wanted to lash out at the one who hurt me. Before I knew it, I saw I was pointing my finger at Jim. The whole ship went quiet. Everyone's eyes were on me. I looked at Jim's shocked, almost pained face and I felt shame. I forced my feet to move and I sprinted towards my room.

"Orianna!" Tira's voice.

I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. My breathing was harsh and my cheeks were flushed. Tears burned in my eyes. I bit my lip to stop them. Damn him to hell. I felt Morph's soft skin against my cheek. He saw my distress and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Morph," I sniffled and petted him.

There was loud banging at the door. I jumped back.

"Orianna!" It was Tira. "Open the door dammit!"

As slowly as possible, I turned the lock. I could here the tumblers of doom release. Tira burst into the room, her hands on her hips.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She demanded.

"Nowhere. It was nothing," I easily lied.

"Bullshit!" Tira countered. "Tell me the truth,"

I turned away from her and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to tell anyone.

"God, you can be such a bitch sometimes," Tira told me harshly. "I know Jim's your ex but you're horrible to him!"

"I can't sit there and have an idle conversation? The man has been inside of me for God's sake!" I tried to justify my behavior.

"So what?" Tira sat in front of me and looked me in the eye. "What did he do?" She asked me, sincerely.

"He- um...," I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I never told anyone about what happened all those years ago. I forbade myself to think of any of it. Suddenly all my bottled up feeling filled me up with no way to be released except through my eyes. I felt the tears burn worse than anything I could imagine. "H-He left me,"

"What?"

"He changed after he went to the academy! He barely spoke to me in months! It was like he suddenly got bored of me or something!" My eyes welled up. I held my forehead in my palm as I tried to calm my sobs. "After we broke up, I didn't see or hear from him in years. This is the first time I've seen him in a long time,"

"He just stopped talking to you?" Tira wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I hated myself because I thought it was something I did," I confessed. "Now I feel like I'm trapped with him,"

"Did you ever confront him about how he treated you?" Tira's voice was calm, even maternal.

"No...," I whispered.

"No wonder you went all crazy. All your emotional junk is backed up," Tira's cheerful demeanor came back. "You just need to talk to him and demand some answers,"

"Three years later?" I wiped my tears away.

"Yes! Demand the answers. This shit is tearing you up from the inside," I felt Tira's hand in my pocket. "It's even making you kill yourself,"

Tira held up my pack of cigarettes. She crushed them in her hands.

"Hey! I need those!" I protested and tried to get the ruined tabacco back.

"Bullshit!" Tira grinned. "Forget Jim and your baggage and for get your addiction. You should be focused on finding your friend John Silver,"

_And just like that, my resolve became stronger._

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

"Hey, Orianna," I heard Andre. His voice instantly put a smile on my face.

"Hey! What's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing. You feeling better? That was some scene this morning," His smile was playful.

"Oh! That," I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Jim just got on my nerves,"

"Right. Hey..., um, are you and Jim...?"

"NO!" I responded a little too quickly. "No. He's just the captain,"

"Alright," Andre smiled and leaned over my shoulder. "Wow, those are beautiful. I didn't know you were so talented,"

"Thanks. I'm trying to become a professional artist. I almost had a patron once," I tried to keep the braggyness out of my voice.

"That's incredible. I can only draw stick figures," Andre took the pencil from my hand and drew a little awkward mouse looking thing.

"It's kinda cute. Is it a bear?" I asked.

"A fish...," We shared a good laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I saw you sitting by yourself, so I snuck out of work to talk,"

"Aww, I was just looking for a little quiet time to clear my head,"

"Alright, I let you draw in peace,"

"No, stay," I grabbed his shirt sleeve as he tried to stand up. "I like your company," I don't know what it was but talking to Andre always made me happy.

"Okay I'll stay, but only to avoid my superiors," Andre teased and settled down next to me.

"Technically I'm your superior and I'm ordering you to hang out with me," I faked a stereotypical general accent.

"Yes, Ma'am," Andre grinned and leaned in closer.

"Orianna!" Tira's loud voice ruined the moment.

"What's up!?" I leaned over the side of the crow's nest and shouted.

"How long have you been out here?!"

"Maybe an hour?!"

"Do you here that ringing?!"

"What ringing?!"

"Okay! Never mind!"

I noticed Tira was holding her left ear and I turned to Andre.

"I'm gunna go see what's going on. I'll be back. Okay?" I closed my sketchpad.

"I'll be here," Andre gave me a suave smile and leaned back.

I shimmied down the crow's nest and ran after Tira.

"Tira, you okay?" I asked when I caught up with her.

"Yeah, I just keep hearing this weird ringing in my ears," Tira's eyes looked twirly.

"Maybe you should stop blasting your music," I suggested. Tira could never hear anything with her alien headphones.

"No, I'm really careful about that stuff. My hearing isn't damaged," Tira suddenly became serious.

"Maybe your a schitzo," I giggled.

"This isn't funny," Tira's serious demeanor became angry. "I've been hearing this fucking ringing for hours. It's driving me nuts!"

"Calm down," I tried to soothe her. "Maybe it's just a broken beacon you hearing,"

_Bam!_

The Legacy was suddenly and violently hit by something. Everyone on board was knocked over.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard Andre groan.

I gasped and rushed to his side. The impact threw him from the crow's nest to the deck. How did he survive that?

"Are you alright?" I helped him to his feet. He seemed fine. Just a few bruises.

"Everyone fasten your lifelines!" Jim shouted to his crew.

"Jim, what's happening?!" I shouted to him.

"I think we found Tira an Orcus Galacticus!" We all followed Jim's gaze to the void. I wanted to scream. An entire fleet of space whales were charging, all willing to hurl their million ton bodies against the Legacy.

* * *

**Next Chapter****:**

"_Wow Thessia. What a glamours city!" B.E.N. chimed and took pictures of everything shiny. "Don't ya think fellas?"_

"_I can't believe they want to make the exchange here. Aren't there too many people?" I asked._

"_Doesn't matter," Jim said. "Just stay close and be on your guard. That especially goes for you, Orianna. They're going to be after us so don't stray far from me," _

"_Okay," I agreed._

"_I'll protect you. Okay?" Andre whispered in my ear. I felt his fingers interlace with mine. I squeezed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. I would be okay as long as I was close to my boyfriend._


	7. AN Hiatus

**A/N****: HI everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the hits and stuff. I really appreciate that you like my fics, but I'm going to put ****Help Me**** Fly on hiatus for a little while. I'm just not feeling it like I used to and I feel like if I keep writing it like this it's gunna suck and everyone will be like "Yo thats not cool." It won't be down for too long. Maybe a month or so. I'm just going to write some other junk for a while. My interest and inspiration cycle like that cuz I'm weird. Gimme a little while to get back my inspiratio! (Totally meant to spell it like that) Thanks for being so patient!**

**Special shout out!**

**Thank you:**

**LoveHybrid**

**Tpfanforlife**

**Jocy723**

**PurpleCandyCane**

**Silver**

**and all guests! Sorry if I missed anyone lol This is all of the top of my head! **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
